femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Diana Stride (Lois
'Diana Stride ('Raquel Welch) is a villainess in the 1995 episode "Top Copy" for the TV series "Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman". She was a television news reporter for Top Copy but also an assassin for the criminal organisation known as Intergang who wanted to expose Superman's identity on national television. Diana first attempts to pretend that someone is trying to kill her to be saved by Superman (Dean Cain). When he saves her she flirts with him and rubs his neck, while actually embedding a tracking device on him. Once he finds out about her plan, he burns the tracker with his heat vision. Later that night, Diana's old intergang boss tells her that her former partner is going to expose her. She then attempts to kill him, but then finds out that Superman is protecting him. She then decides she must kill him. She invites Superman to dinner at her house, at which she plans to seduce him. She has the lights dimmed, romantic music playing, candles, and wears a tight and sexy black dress. He tells her that he knows about her trying to expose him, and she begins pretending to cry, while actually putting on kryptonite lipstick. She kisses him and he leaves her apartment in pain. The next day, she goes to his apartment and sees him changing into his Superman suit before going to the hospital, but then realizes that her cameraman, Rolf (Wayne Pere), forgot to put batteries in the camera, therefore, they didn't get the evidence on tape. After Lois takes Superman to the hospital, Diana and Rolf find the section in his closet where he hides his suits and film it. At one point in the episode, Diana is seen blowing up a warehouse. We then see her take the clothes of an unsuspecting police woman. She uses this new disguise to infiltrate a hospital and plant another bomb. She then slips out of the police officer uniform, exposing a short skirted nurses outfit. However, Lois (Teri Hatcher) engages Diana in a catfight and sends her flying over a bed. We then see Diana reach for a knife from her garter belt and throw it at Lois. Lois is able to block it with a meal tray, and Diana jumps to safety from the hospital window. She gets outsmarted during the episode. Including superman smoking a device in her face. Diana is finally taken away by superman and handed over to the cops. She was also one of the few villains to survive knowing Superman's true identity. Trivia *Raquel Welch appeared as Lillian Lust in the 1967 satirical comedy movie ‘Bedazzled‘. *Raquel Welch appeared as the Priestess of the Whip in the 1969 British satirical comedy film "The Magic Christian". *Raquel Welch appeared as the evil Captain Nirvana in the 1979 episode "Mork vs The Necrotons" for the TV series Mork & Mindy. *Raquel Welch appeared as a villainess in the 1997 episode "The Summer of George" for the TV series Seinfeld. *Raquel Welch appeared as the villainous Vina Navarro on CSI: Miami. Gallery 20180322_193752.png Lois & Clark The New Adventures Of Superman S02 E14 Top Copy_9.gif images-2.jpg Lois & Clark The New Adventures Of Superman S02 E14 Top Copy_2.gif 20180322_193842.png 20180322_193906.png 20180322_193932.png 20180322_194004.png b031.jpg 5eb83f4c826fa3830c82904d7a02b589.jpg VideoCapture_20181011-165313.jpg Lois & Clark The New Adventures Of Superman S02 E14 Top Copy_4.gif Lois & Clark The New Adventures Of Superman S02 E14 Top Copy_5.gif 20180322_193821.png 20180322_192839.png Dianastride1.jpg 20180322_194102.png 20180322_194029.png Lois & Clark The New Adventures Of Superman S02 E14 Top Copy_11.gif Lois & Clark The New Adventures Of Superman S02 E14 Top Copy_10.gif diana.gif Lois & Clark The New Adventures Of Superman S02 E14 Top Copy_1.gif 20180322_194201.png 20180322_194225.png screenshot_8171.png screenshot_8172.png Lois & Clark The New Adventures Of Superman S02 E14 Top Copy_6.gif 20180322_201851.png 20180322_201918.png screenshot_8173.png Lois & Clark The New Adventures Of Superman S02 E14 Top Copy_7.gif screenshot_8174.png screenshot_8175.png screenshot_8176.png 20180325_202425.png 20180325_202345.png|Arrested by Superman Lois & Clark The New Adventures Of Superman S02 E14 Top Copy_8.gif Category:1990s Category:Bare-Handed Category:Boots Category:Catfight Category:Clothes Stripped, Removed, or Stolen Category:Double Agent Category:Explosives Category:Evil Laugh Category:Failed Seduction Category:Femme Fatale Category:Henchwoman Category:Humiliated Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Nurse Category:Pistol Category:Redhead Category:Sleazy News Reporter Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Sunglasses Category:Thigh High Boots Category:Thigh High Stockings Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Comical Defeat Category:Nail Polish Category:Boss Category:High Heels